Make me strong
by Sungirl800
Summary: The high clans of Konoha leave the city, Hinata gets to stay alone at home and gets to know her heart and body. She manages to speak up for herself and with that everything begins to move. But why does Naruto fight Kiba in the End?
1. Chapter 1: Decisions are made

**I'm reposting chapter 2 and 3, so it's in correct order.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Decisions are made!**

Sunday morning, Konohagakure. There's no sound recognizable except for the thumping sound of Kunais rushing through the air, finding their prey, which is, in this case, the wooden dolls on the training grounds. Now you might ask yourself: 'Who is this person training all alone on a Sunday morning at 6 a.m.?' Well, it's neither Neji, Lee or Naruto. It's me, Hinata, wanting to step out of the shadow which my family, the Hyugas, have cast on me.

Of course I'd like to impress Naruto as well, but since he's not watching, there's no other reason than avoiding Neji ad my Dad, who always think that I, as a girl and the sprout of the main branch of the family, shouldn't be doing nothing else than looking nice and fighting middle- class. But I want more. In the center of my heart, I want to be just as strong as both of them, and even better. I want to be recognized for what I can DO, not for what I AM.

So there I am, collecting my Kunais again, and while doing this, relaxing my eyes, which I've been using since Friday almost non- stop. 'Who's there?' I call out, because just this one second, I wasn't paying attention, somebody approached the training grounds. 'Lady Tsunade wishes to speak to you after breakfast' one of the guards of the Hokage's house tells me. 'O- Okay, I- I'll come' I answer. How I hate me for stuttering all the time. 'Very well.' he says, and vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

Thus, after putting all the Kunais back into the storage house, I leave for the Hyuga manor. Of course, Dad isn't waiting at the entrance. It is little Mrs. Usagi, our housekeeper and my best friend since mum died. 'You've been training, haven't you, little lady? You're all sweated… here, have a bath and then put on the clothes I lay on your bed.' 'Thanks, Usa. Is Dad…?' 'Yes, he's training with Neji. Listen to me, darling. Don't be sad. Neji is the son your father never had. One day, he'll recognize you just the same way. Be patient.' 'I will, Usa, thank you.'

I really enjoy having a bath after training. The water is warm, and my thoughts fly out the window. What Naruto might be doing now? Is he still sleeping? Or is he awake… or maybe… taking a shower or bath just like me? Warm water flowing over his shoulders, down to his chest… down to his waist… and below? I blush. You nasty little girl, I think, but still I smirk. Why couldn't I be that water… or, for a start, his blanket? That wasn't a too offensive idea…I think.

After I put on my house kimono, I leave for breakfast. Hanabi, Neji and my Dad are waiting for me. 'Good morning, father. Good morning, Neji- kun. Hanabi- neechan.' My voice is as quiet as usually when I talk to the 'strong ones' of my family. 'Sit down, daughter. I need to talk to you.' 'Yes, father.' My hands start shaking.

'Don't be scared. Neji and I have been asked to explain and introduce Konoha along with other famous families of this town to different small countries to motivate people into having their Chunin exams here and strengthen the bonds between all of the countries.' 'And what should I do, father?' 'This is what I need to ask you. Could you stay at home and look after the house and your younger sister? I know that we have Mrs. Usagi, for what I am very grateful, but I wish that someone of the main family stays and has a look after it. Hanabi is staying, but she is too young. Would you be so kind, daughter?'

I had to calm down. 'O- Of course I will. But for how long?' That is why I don't want Mrs. Usagi and your sister to stay all alone. It's a travel of at least four to six weeks.' Four to six weeks? My heart started thumping. Six weeks in freedom? Without every single step being watched? Don't show him your excitement! 'If it is your wish, I will do so.' Of course I will! 'Thank you. I will send you a message about two days before our arrival, so you can prepare the house for our return.' 'Yes, father.' 'I knew she would say so,' Neji muffles into his cup of tea.

No way! NO WAY! My heart is singing. I couldn't believe my fortune. Six weeks… alone! No one judging my steps, my way of fighting, nor the way I look at the one I love. But now I have to change into fighting clothes and move over to the Fifth. But before, the voice of my sister reaches my ear. 'Onee- chan?' 'What's the matter, Han?' 'Can I ask you something?' 'Of course!' The voice of my father calls from the dining room. 'Where are you, Hanabi?' My sister turns red. 'We'll meet at three o'clock at the training grounds…' Hanabi whispers going back to the dining room. 'I'm here, father!', she calls. I walk to my room to change clothes.

'Come in!' Shizune and Tsunade- sama are standing behind the Hokage's large desk. I wonder what kind of mission they have for me. 'Ohaio, Tsunade-sama, ohaio, Shizune- oneesan.' 'Hello Hinata. Well, I've heard you have been training very heavily this last week?' 'Yes, Tsunade- sama.' I would never understand how she could be this well informed. 'Well, I'd like you to patrol the boarders along with Shino and Kiba. They must arrive any second. Since all the best members of all our extraordinary families are leaving tomorrow, some might think we are vulnerable now. So I double the border patrols. Your shift will be from eight in the morning until two in the afternoon for the first week, from two in the afternoon to eight p.m. in the second week, in the third week from eight p.m. to two a.m. and in the fourth week from two a.m. to eight a.m., beginning tomorrow. After the first four weeks, the next period in the same order will start. Reports are handed in every evening at eight o'clock. Do you understand?' 'Yes, ma' am!' 'Good. Dismissed.'

I meet Kiba and Shino in the hallway. 'Hey, Hinata. You've been also called to Tsunade this morning?' 'Yes, I've been. I've already received our orders. Listen…' And so I explain to them our job for the next six weeks. Great. Now my gorgeous six weeks have been melted down to six pretty cool weeks. Well, whatever. The only thing I want to do now is just to return to my training.

As I approach the training grounds, I hear the voices of Neji, Tenten and Lee. So that's that it for my training here. I'd rather wash the dishes for the whole of Konoha for a week before I show my not- yet- finished moves to Neji. So what now? In the forest and the hot springs, the just selected Genin will train. But I think the river should be clear…

I think I'll go down to the river. I feel somewhat alone. I miss you, Naruto… Why can't we be together? If we could learn together, I could train in front of Neji, because I feel safe around you, and so even if he would offend me… With you by my side, I wouldn't care.

I sit down on the riverbank, dreaming of the past Chunin exams. It's near to twelve p.m. when I hear a voice, shouting loudly down the river, so I stand up and run towards the noise.

But then I notice to whom the voice belongs and stand still. It's Naruto! It seems like he's training with Yamato- taicho and Kakashi- sensei. But why all the Kagebunshin, the shadow clones? I know that Naruto already manages that technique perfectly. Now I recognize that all of them, in groups of two, are producing Rasengan, Naruto's special attack.

Luckily, I stand between some trees. That way, neither Naruto nor his trainers can spot me, while I can see everything. And that seems to be half- naked Naruto's, where I look… oh my god, I'm near fainting. He must've been swimming before his training, because he still is all wet from head to toes. Then the shouting starts again…

'Yamato- taicho! One of them has gone berserk again! Over here!' I can't see who of the two hundred Naruto's has called this, but I can still use my Byakugan. 'Byakugan!' I whisper and then the image in front of me changes. All Narutos look blue, except for one who turned a nasty shade of orange, which hurts my eyes. A green flash and all of them are blue again. Captain Yamato must've used a Juinjutsu that bans whatever just has happened to Naruto.

'Naruto, that's enough for today. Stop now or you'll be too exhausted for anything.' Kakashi- sensei closes the book he was reading throughout the training. 'Are you going to stay here or come with us?' Yamato- taicho asks. 'I'll stay here and cool off a bit.' says one of the Narutos and with a 'poof' all the others vanish. It seems as if something has hit Naruto in the face. 'Oh…' He sinks to his knees. Kakashi keeps him steady by putting his arm around him. 'Here, have a seat.' Captain Yamato forms some seals and then ejects a wooden bench out of the ground. 'Tsss…show-off …' Kakashi says.

'Thanks, Yamato- taicho.' Naruto falls down on the bench. 'Well, we'll leave then. And no training without Yamato, you hear me?' Kakashi looks serious. 'Yes, sensei.' Naruto just looks exhausted. 'Poof!', and they're gone.

Which leaves me and Naruto… alone!

Naruto lays back. 'My goodness… I'm tired!' His eyes turn in my direction. 'You can come out now, you know?'

I freeze. 'N- Naruto- kun, h- how did you know?'

'Well, I spent about three years with Ero- sennin. And you absolutely want to know where he is at all times, that trained me pretty good. So, what are you doing here?' I step up from between the trees.

'I- I was looking for a place t- to t- train, s-so I went down t- to the river. F- From there I heard your shouts, and went t- to see if I could help, b-because it was making me think of somebody getting hurt. B- But then I figured out it was you and I- I knew if it was you I couldn't help.'

That was the longest speech I have held in three days. By now he closed his eyes. He looks really exhausted. 'Why do you think you couldn't help me? 'W- Well, you became so much stronger than me, and if you couldn't manage, I figured, well…' He opens his eyes again and sits up. 'You weren't able to train much after the incident with those bugs, have you?' 'No one really focused on me, they were all occupied with Neji and the rest of the clan. And it just frustrates me!' I frowned, raising my voice.

'Hinata!' With a smile, Naruto folds his Arms behind his Neck. Oh, why did I have to blush now! But he looked so damn good! And he's still just wearing his boxers… 'Yes, Naruto- kun?'

Why was he smiling? 'This is the first time I hear you say anything against the Hyuga- clan. Me saying something against higher people always got me into some trouble, and especially Iruka- sensei didn't like me talking back at him. That was always the trouble I had in my younger years, as you probably know.' He laughed. I just had to smile, thinking of the young Naruto trying to do Henge no jutsu or Bunshin no jutsu in front of the class and shouting at those who laughed at him.

'I always believed in what you were able to do, Naruto- kun.' I looked at him, emphasizing those words. He blushed. He really did! 'H- Hinata…' He really looked puzzled. Then he smirked. 'Hm, let me think. So, you really believed in me, you say. Well, I don't believe what you say.' 'W- What…? Naruto- kun…'

I look down. Suddenly, I feel ashamed. 'If you can't believe in yourself, how can you believe in others?' he said.

He gets up from the bench. 'Here, let me show you something.' He held his hand up. 'Can you see that scar?' I step closer. There's a thin white line on the back of his left hand. 'This scar is the result of the only day I didn't believe in me, the first time team seven was on a great mission. We met Zabuza on that mission, and Haku. Either way, two Ninja of the Hidden Rain attacked us. We were told that it was a C- Rank mission. Well, it turned out to be A- Rank. That day, Sasuke saved me. He called me 'scaredycat', which I never forgave him, actually. I swore, from that day on, I would never be afraid again and believe in me. And since then I think I managed quite good.' He smiles at me.

My knees become weak. I swear, whatever should happen, even if I am to die tomorrow, I would die as a happy person. And then, the idea came to me.

'Naruto- kun?' He seemed to be really exhausted. 'Hm? ' 'Would you train with me?' He looks stunned. To be true, I'm stunned that I asked. 'Wha- me? But I don't even know enough myself!' 'I don't want to learn any techniques. I want to have a supervisor, and someone who shows me how to relax while fighting.'

'Well, if you really want me as a partner… What are Kiba and Shino doing, actually?' I smile sweetly. 'Drooling after Kurenai- sensei, actually.'


	2. Chptr 2: With a little help of a friend

**I decided to combine chapter two and three, since three's very short.**

**Chapter 2:**

**With a little help of a friend…**

I can't believe it. Starting tomorrow, I would train together with Naruto. After patrolling the boarders of Konoha, of course. But why did he tell me to bring swimming clothes? Well, I would figure out.

What I told him about Shino and – especially – Kiba, was true. They were following Kurenei- sensei everywhere. Even when she met Asuma. Horrible. I think their hormones drive them crazy.

Well, as it is for me, I'm going to meet Hanabi at three a clock at the training court. I hope Neji has left, but I'd like to meet Tenten, as she's always friendly to me. And she knows what boys think, since she's going out with Neji for about half a year. This I know, because I had to make up the excuses for why he was staying in his room all evening long. And if Dad ever found out that he wasn't alone, I'd be dead.

Here I am now, approaching the training grounds. And gladly I hear nothing from Neji and his team. But where is Hanabi? 'Onee-chan !?' A voice calls out behind me. 'I'm over here, Han!' My sister appears around the corner. 'Now tell me what's the matter.' She blushes. ' I have a question… about boys…' Oh, no, here we go. 'It's about your… boyfriend.' My WHAT ?!? 'What are you talking about, Han? I don't have a boyfriend.' 'You don't? I'm glad…' 'What did you want to know anyway?' 'I wanted to know how you got to know him better. But since you and Naruto aren't together I don't have to feel miserable.' 'Do you have someone…? Hey, how do you know about Naruto?'

'It's obvious.' Here's my pigheaded sister again. 'It's not my fault that Dad and Neji are to occupied with training to notice.' 'So, Han. Do you have someone you're in love with?' 'I do…' 'So, darling, who is it?' 'Konoha…' 'Who?' 'Konohamaru!!!' She was red from head to toes. I smile at her. 'So, let me see… I think we have the same taste…' 'Why do you think so?' 'We both love stubborn, silly boys who want to be the Hokage one day.' 'Come to think of it… they're both crazy about the Sexy no Jutsu.' Hanabi grins. Me, too. We must look stupid if someone saw us. 'Well, I'm going to train with Naruto starting tomorrow. Maybe you can ask Konohamaru and his team if you can train together. You liked the girl, didn't you?' 'Yeah, she's nice. But I'm afraid she feels for Konohamaru also.' 'Well, you won't find out if you don't ask.' 'Probably…' I look at her and feel reminded of my old self. 'Listen, Han, you can always talk to me if you've got a problem. Okay?' 'Okay… Thanks, Onee-chan'

After Hanabi left I start my training again. I had one problem. I was nearly perfect with my defense, but I just couldn't figure out my way for attacking. Now I could even use my Shoguhakke Rukyuyonshou to protect a whole four man platoon by focusing my Byakugan on what I want to protect, and thus defending it from everything else except the very strongest attacks. I could stand in their midst and not hurt one of them, but turn everything else to shreds. But other things than Kunais or the academy book stuff, there is nothing else I could do to attack. Maybe Naruto could tell me something, since he is widely known in Konoha for attacking an enemy head-on. Mostly not caring about defense at all, well, that's him…

It's the next day. I went to bed late, and I dreamt wild stuff. About me and Naruto… I go red even now thinking of what we'd done. Well, today my shift with Shino and Kiba is going to start. It's 7:30 a.m. and I'm leaving the Hyuga manor in direction of the city patrol station. Dad is going to leave at two fifteen this afternoon, so I have to hurry if I want to say goodbye.

As I reach the station a barf from behind me is announcing Kibas arrival. 'Hey, Akamaru!' He jumps up and down in front of me. 'What's up?' 'He just wants to be caressed by you.' That was very strange to hear from Kiba's mouth. He usually lets Akamaru speak for himself. 'You've been after Kurenei- sensei again haven't you?' 'No, but I've seen and smelled some very interesting things, yesterday night…' He creeps me out when he's doing this. Thank God, Shino is arriving. 'Good morning, teammates.' 'Good, morning, Shino- kun.' How glad I am to see you! But that I didn't say. So we left for the gate of Konoha.

There's not much to say about our border patrol… except maybe those looks Kiba threw at me once in a while. I'm so glad Shino is in our team. Anyway, I don't think they take this seriously. Kiba is taking it as a long walk for Akamaru and Shino is collecting bugs. If I hadn't got the training with Naruto to look forward to I'd simply die right here out of boredom. But somehow it came to an end and we could return to our private lives. The rest of Neji's team was waiting for us to take the second shift.

Now I'm rushing home, because it's already ten past two. But I reach them on time. 'Neji, father…' I'm completely out of air. 'I hope you have a nice trip… and come home safely.' 'Thank you, daughter. And as long as you are the keeper of the manor, take the house keys.' Whoa, I didn't expect that. 'Thank you, I'm honored.' 'Bye, Hinata, see you in a while.' 'Bye, Neji… I hope you have a safe trip.' Why can't he look me straight in the eye? I think I will never understand.

But then they are gone and the house appears to be quite empty. Sure, Usagi- san is there, in her house on the back of the property, but in the manor itself is completely empty. I better hurry up or I'll be late for my training with Naruto. I quickly pack my bag, when Usagi appears in the door. 'Oh, Hina- chan, there you are. I'm going to take my day off today. If you don't mind, because my grandchild has its twelfth birthday today, and therefore is about to graduate from the Ninja- Academy.' 'Of course you can, Usa.' 'Thank you very much, Hinata. I will be back tomorrow, because I'm staying overnight at my daughter's house.' That means I'm completely alone on a property of four square miles tonight. Kind of scary, somehow.

'I'm sorry, Usa, but have you seen my swimming suit?' 'I did, honey, but I threw it away. It was much too small for your figure. You bought it when you were twelve, and, well, you're a woman now, aren't you?' 'B- but Usa, how am I going to train in the water then?' 'Weren't you training naked?" 'H- How do you know?' Usa smiled her old- woman- smile. 'Darling, the back porch is right next to my bedroom. And you always had sand on your clothes, and no swimsuit with you. I can tell, since I'm doing the laundry." Oh, well, I got caught… 'But what am I going to wear now? I'm learning from others!' 'I bought you a bikini. It's a lot nicer than a swimsuit and more appropriate for your age!' She went to my closet and opened a door near the ground, where I kept the kimonos and yukatas. She pulled out two pieces in light purple, like the color of violets. 'I thought it would fit your skin, since you' re a light type. See, it's not too cut- out but just right. You've got a nice body, but you're always hiding it under those wide jackets. Now put it on and go have some fun!' She smiled at me and left. I'm completely stunned, but then decide to do what she told me.

I arrive at the meeting point. Naruto is nowhere to be seen. Did I get something wrong? Luckily I put on my clothes over my bikini. Well, never mind. I already start to turn around again, when Naruto appears. 'I'm sorry… huff… I'm late, but… Ino tried to guess who I'm buying the fruit for, since I'm almost only eating ramen, and if I didn't take some flowers she…, well, I took some, so here, those are for you.' What, is it Christmas, Easter, my birthday or what? I blush. 'W- Why, I mean, thank you, but…' 'Well I heard you are pretty alone right now, so I thought, when Ino said I should bring some flowers, well…' He pushed a bunch of beautiful orchids into my hands. 'Well… thank you.. but now we have to go to my place first. Because I have to put them in water.' 'Okay, we'll just pass by and take the path behind your property to the lake in the forest,' 'Let's go.' Somehow I felt great. I could've never brought Naruto along if Neji were at home. They get along pretty well, but if his little cousin (which means me) would bring back a boy… Oh my, I don't want to think about the consequences.

As we arrived in front of the mansion, I took out the keys, unlocked the door and went in. I searched for a vase and watered the flowers. Since I sleep in a futon, I put the flowers next to its usual place on the ground, so I can look at them while lying in bed.

While I did that I heard Naruto talking to himself in the hallway. 'Wow, I would never have guessed that this place is so big!' He spoke up. 'Hinata-chan, are you staying in here all alone?' It's the first time he called me Hinata-chan. I felt myself blushing. 'Not really, since Hanabi is here with me.' 'And I thought my apartment feels lonely sometimes.' I wish I could change that, I do! Instead I said: 'Why don't we go to the lake now?' 'Yeah, that's a good idea.'

We arrived five minutes later. 'So, what are we going to do today?' 'Well, I thought we'll play some ball.' What? 'I thought we would train today!' 'Well first I have to find out how you move and how good your reflexes are. Then we can think about a technique for you. The water resistance will slow you down to simulate you being really exhausted in a fight, moving slowly.' I don't think he ever saw me in water properly. It's like a part of my body, not anything that slows me down. 'Well, but first, I think we'll take a good swim. Stretches your muscles and everything.' And then he just started to undress.

I felt my heart beating faster just because of the casual way in which he was doing it. As if he was undressing to his boxers every day in front of a girl. Well, at least I saw that he was wearing proper swimming shorts today. On a closer look, I just had to risk it!, I saw that he was wearing another pair of swimming pants underneath the first. Neji did that sometimes when he went swimming with Ten-Ten, because sometimes his control over himself wore a little off, but that just couldn't be true. I decided to ignore it.

Naruto interrupted my thoughts. 'You want to swim in your sweater?' I just realized I was completely dressed. 'Of course not!' Naruto laughed. 'Well, you better hurry, or I'll have a head start.' He seriously wanted to race me?

Okay, he can have that. I hurried to get out of my clothes. Unfortunately, while I pulled my top over my head, I grabbed the loose end of my bikini neck tie with it, and the knot opened. I did not do that often, but in this moment I really cursed out loud. '********' Naruto, who was already on his way to the water turned around to look at me. I couldn't do anything except holding my top in front of me the loose tie hanging over my hands so that if I let go to retie it everything would be seen. Darn it. And then Naruto spoke. 'Wow, I never thought you knew any word even near that one. Wait let me help you.' He came back to me, grabbed for the ends of the unfastened bikini and tied a new ribbon, this time with a double knot. Every time his hands brushed my neck I shivered to my core. 'Done. Okay, let's go.' And with this he jumped into the lake.


End file.
